


Saimota | Obsessive, broken Love

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harassment, Jealousy, Killing, M/M, Obsession, Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stalking, THOT, basically fucked, i'll add more as they come up some aren't even in the story yet but kaito is a thot btw, it starts out with one and ends with saimota trust me, pregame, saihara is an asshole, this is all pregame btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Momota is a thot, Saihara is obsessed, and this is random fanfiction I started at like midnight and wrote a chapter in 2 hours, planned to be 2 thousand or more words per chapter, complete in 1 to 3 weeks, and around 11 chapters. Also sorry anyone who loves Akamatsu. :)))Btw there's a lot of smoking, drinking, drugs, insanity, and sex
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Saimota | Obsessive, broken Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Do not read if you're sensitive to  
-Smut  
-Smoking  
-Drinking  
-Obsessive behaviors  
-Cheating

A large puff of smoke left the young adult’s lip into the midnight air, the sound of tapping on his phone mingling with the city’s late night sounds. The dark haired male was standing on his apartment’s porch, just a short walk from the nearby college he attended. On the phone was a message chat open, the contact name solely being ‘fuck buddy’, in reality was just his girlfriend. “Fucking bitch…” Of course he was referring to the messages on screen, seeing as he had been trying to get ahold of Akamatsu for a good while now, messages about them having a little get together at his place going ignored and on read. The nicotine high keeps him calm for the time being, at least, his face tired and lit up by the LED screen that was his phone. After his cigarette was done, Momota twisted it down onto the porch railing he was leaning against before tossing it off into the darkness, yawning softly. If his girl wasn’t going to answer him, might as well go to his next best choice, nudes from the guy he currently was fucking with behind Akamatsu’s back. Shooting a quick text, it was only a few minutes before the weirdo called Saihara replied, quippy as ever.

‘Send me some images, pent up’ Straight to the point, his carefulness to keep Saihara hooked onto this was long forgotten months ago when Momota realized that he had the boy on a leash. No matter what he did, the navy haired male kept following and idolizing him. And damn, was that control intoxicating, having someone to boss around… but that’s for another day to talk about. He didn’t bother to check his buzzing phone until he was laid on his bed, and pulling his sweats down just enough to pull his own member out, his thoughts elsewhere while he used the dull phone screen filled with the other’s private parts and backside to get off, soft grunts and heavy breathes the only sound in the dark room. Even when he eventually got back a text from Akamatsu, he just sent her a picture of his leaking member, and then a video of him finishing, as some sort of way to both say that he found a way to release, and in a way show he was disappointed in her late reply. Of course, both made much earlier due to not taking too long to please himself, he was just staying up to be petty. After a lack of a response, right before he went to sleep, Momota sent her a text message. ‘Be quicker next time, bitch’

_______________

By the time it was after class, Momota had already dipped by requesting the bathroom and just not coming back, trusting Akamatsu would grab his shit. And he could always lie and say he felt ill and just left. So here he was, another cigarette in his mouth, flicking his lighter on and off while the minutes ticked by. And here was akamatsu, carrying his bag along with her own on her shoulders, dropping his on the ground between them. Almost immediately her hand raised in a silent gesture for him to give her the nicotine she desired, despite the fact that she constantly had a nicotine patch hidden under her sleeve. 

“Anything important happen in class, or just the same old shit from the prof?” Gruff and hoarse from the constant smoke passing through his vocal chords, he handed a lit cigarette to the blonde next to him, who immediately took a hit from it. A simple shake of the apathetic girl’s head told enough. So nothing to catch up on… great. Narrowing his eyes after a moment, Momota wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, not in a loving gesture, but more of a warning that he could keep her stuck here for him to do whatever he wanted… “Now,” A short pause, letting suspense grow with Akamatsu’s nerves, “Why didn’t y’answer me last night?” A short huff, and a shrug. “I dunno, I was out with Shirogane again, get off my ass.” As pissy and snappy as ever, which just made Momota glad that he chose such a cold girl to fuck with. Both physically and mentally. But once she forcibly shoved his arm off, and started stalking off, did his annoyance make an appearance. “C’mon, babe, you left me on read, don’t you know how rude that is to do to your boyfriend?” Grinning, knowing Akamatsu didn’t really care about their dating status, he continued. “I was all pent up and had to get some random girl’s tits off the internet to fap to, how sad is that??” Far from reality, as he had a pet begging to get on his dick constantly.

A dismissive wave of her hand was all he got out of Akamatsu, continuing to walk, a trail of smoke following her. “I’ll answer you and your horny ass texts next time, alright?” And off she goes, with her rhetorical question, leaving Momota rolling his eyes and groaning. He was starting to get more and more pissed off the more laid back Akamatsu got with him, knowing he’ll let her off the hook most of the time… Soon, punishment would come to her… Just call it a little ‘feeling’. After Momota dropped the mostly smoked cig on the ground, he crushed it with his foot as he walked past, grabbing his bag and slinging it over one shoulder. His usual path to his house was interrupted by quiet, but almost frantic footsteps catching up to him, soon the pants of the somewhat gross young male he knows closely (and memorized whatever the pictures show), the cheap deodorant and low quality dry shampoo mixing disgustingly with his natural scent, a glance down reveals the navy haired Saihara, his hat covering most of the horrifically greasy and stringy hair. Saihara was rather quiet for the first minute as they walked, an elbow from Kaito being what got him to talk, an initial flinch before his almost squeaky and quiet voice stuttered out. “H.. hey! Did you… uh… enjoy those… pictures?? I made sure to take new ones again…” Of course the boy would bring that up immediately, and Momota already knew they were new, so he just shrugged.

“Pretty tasty, nothing too special, c’mon shu, gimme some more flavour next time. Don’t you have some toys or something?” In reality he enjoyed almost all the images he got, seeing as Saihara was attractive without the stench around him, or the awkward flinchy air about him. His words immediately made Saihara’s face to light up in a darker blush, a small giggle leaving him due to approval of someone he held in such high regards. “I.. I can buy some..!! I’ll please you…~ C’mon… someday y’gotta fuck me, r… right?” A few more giggles, which truly was a bit… creepy from Saihara, but brushing off all of that, Momota pats his hat, before turning down an alleyway, shooting him a couple finger guns. “Maybe next time,” Turning around, he waved as he quickly walked away “but not this time!” Sighing in relief as he left the obsessed boy behind, Momota approached the usually bruised and small boy he enjoyed messing with oh so much. With a rough slap on his back, causing Ouma to stumble roughly forward. Momota’s laugh was supposed to sound ‘friendly’, but came out as the normal sadistic way it did as all the other times. “Hey ‘kichi’, how’re ya doing, bud?” They both knew that Momota, in no way, felt as though Ouma was his friend. Just a little toy to play with. “Ah… M… Momota… hey.” Soft and fearful, just as Momota enjoyed hearing it, he didn’t have much patience at the moment though, so hitting Ouma over the head with a little too much force to be friendly, he waved bye to the other as he walked his own direction before flipping him off. “Just wanted to give you a little headache! Look forward to more, bitch boy.”

_________________

Opening his apartment door, Momota tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, grabbing a cheap beer from within his fridge and cracking it open, sitting roughly down on the pretty shitty couch in the living room. Course, he had work tomorrow, but he usually just got cash from his gullible grandparents, faking that he wasn’t getting hours, when really he just chose to not say anything about his limited hours, or anything to his boss. Sob stories really work wonders on people. Turning on a random show, Momota barely paid attention to the tv, instead scrolling on his phone, chugging the beer he had in 10 minutes or so. He knew his alcohol tolerance is more than enough to take that and barely give him a buzz, but he didn’t bother on getting more, especially since he was already texting Kaede to come over later that night. She texted back around half an hour later, annoyed but accepting his ‘offer’, or rather demanded. Over the next few hours that Momota waited, he did whatever schoolwork he had, couldn’t fail else he’d stop getting money from his sappy family, and made him and Akamatsu food, just simple mac n cheese with hot dogs in it, not like he could cook anything better than that. Texting her while he was cooking, Momota made sure she was coming. And after a bit, the door opened, and in came Akamatsu, looking done with Kaito, like always. Settling down in the living room with her, Momota ate his food, motioning for her to fill the void of silence with words of her day. He ‘tries’ to be a good boyfriend, just to keep her hooked onto this fucked relationship. And so she did, her voice quiet and dull while she spoke between mouthfuls.

_______________

Momota couldn’t deny that his thoughts weren’t on the girl beneath him, not on the blonde he was currently feeling with his hands and other parts of his body, more of doing this out of boredom than love. Of course, they both knew that neither of them held love for the other, they were just two adults who didn’t want to risk hooking up with the wrong person, not that Momota cared all too much. But this was easier than trying to fuck a new girl each night, cheaper too. His thoughts were solely on others, specifically a navy haired boy, however fucked that was while his ears took in Akamatsu’s moans and stuttering gasps. He knew how to make a girl feel good, that much was obvious, but Momota wasn’t into this as much as normal. He didn’t let his distraction keep him from pulling out once he barely reached his own climax, pulling out and covering his member and his tip with his hand. The warm gooey liquid hit against his hand, soft grunt accompanying it. The only sounds, other than the city life beyond his apartment walls, were their soft pants, Akamatsu moving to look up at him. “... God, you’re hard to please… am I staying here, or leaving.” Of course she would notice the difference, not like he hasn’t been like this during one of their regular fucking sessions, but he rolled his eyes, waving his cleaner hand dissmissively. Walking to his bathroom in the hall, he leaned over the sink and turned on the tap, scratching at his face and watching his cum get washed by the water, off him and down the drain. Maybe Akamatsu was just getting boring to him, at this point. If anything, he was more satisfied fapping to the disgusting images Saihara sent him, however fucked that was. Returning to the bedroom, he flopped down next to his naked ‘girlfriend’, wrapping his arm around her and burying his face in his pillow, showing her that he was letting her stay instead of forcing her to leave. Not his favorite choice, but he knew that she enjoyed small actions like this after shit went down.


End file.
